


Musebox - #38 - Wash

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [31]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-31
Updated: 2010-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-09 20:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #38 of 50</p><p>Sleepy Kenshin is sleepy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #38 - Wash

Edward was carrying a laundry basket full of recovered dirty clothes to the basement laundry. The clothes were "recovered" from Sariel's room ... his erstwhile twin seemed to think that because they were the same size that Edward wouldn't notice when all of his shiny tight leather pants went missing, and that he wouldn't think to look for them in the hamper in the bedroom right NEXT to his. Since Kenshin had been doing their washing today, Edward figured he'd dump the rescued clothes in with the final load.

The 'Sou was more or less empty this weekend. Sariel and Roy (Edward still couldn't bring himself to think of him as Samael, the name just didn't fit him like Sariel did the other Edward) were gone to some sort of angelic conference thingy, Sariel bitching the whole way. Castiel had gone with them. Both pairs of hunters were out on their various hunts, and Nick and Takeo and Kennichi were camping and spelunking somewhere. Edward had already made the requisite joke about the term and the burgeoning relationship between Nick and Takeo, and there wasn't anyone around to snicker at it again.

So really, that just left Edward and Kenshin in the 'Sou. The big old house was eeriely quiet with everyone else gone. Edward deposited the laundry basket in the tiny little washroom and then stuck his head in the den. Sure enough, he saw wisps of red hair drifting off and over the edge of the armrest on the couch.

Kenshin didn't stir as Edward crept over to him. He leaned on his elbows and looked over the back of the couch at Kenshin, sleeping on his back, one hand holding the book open over his chest and the other dangling off the edge. His mouth was open just a little bit.

Edward smiled softly, looking down at Kenshin. He was surprised Kenshin was still asleep, and didn't quite believe he wasn't faking it. Kenshin's danger sense was so finely honed that even with years of disuse it was miles above and beyond what Edward could ever hope of achieving. He glanced down at the book Kenshin held open, it was a bigger book than the paperback fiction he usually found Kenshin reading. That was because it was a textbook from Edward's lab, on the various theologies tied to alchemy and their common written ground. Kenshin often expressed interest in the archaic art that Edward excelled in, but the books and theories could never hold his attention for long. He did get credit for trying, though ... (usually paid out in the form of blowjobs).

He pushed off the back of the couch and stood over the side, brushing Kenshin's bangs lightly aside before leaning over his head and delivering a soft, upside-down kiss on that slightly-open mouth. Edward felt Kenshin's jaw tense and then relax into the kiss, then Kenshin's free hand tangled itself into Edward's hair to hold his head still as Kenshin nosed and kissed at the bottom of Edward's jaw.

Edward let his eyes slip closed as Kenshin kissed down his neck and to the hem of his tee shirt. "Are you having a good nap?" Edward murmured as Kenshin tugged him farther. He was up on his toes now, and Edward braced one knee on the arm-rest of the couch, beside Kenshin's head.

"Mm, must be," Kenshin's voice was hoarse. "I think I'm still dreaming." His grip on Edward's head loosened as he encouraged him to climb up onto the couch. Edward laughed in amusement as Kenshin's fingers found the zipper to Edward's trousers.

"You're so horny," Edward said as Kenshin kissed the tip of Edward's penis, pulling it through the opening of Edward's trousers. "Not that I'm complaining."

"How can you still be talking?" Kenshin said, sucking on the side of Edward's cock. "Your mouth is supposed to be full."

Edward braced one hand on the back of the couch, unbuttoning the snap of Kenshin's pants and pulling the zipper down. "So demanding," he said, the groaned as Kenshin swallowed him down. Edward took the cue and begin to suck on Kenshin's cock as well.

Kenshin braced Edward's hips above his head, keeping Edward still. Edward swallowed as much of Kenshin has he could, sucking and licking with practiced ease.

The sound of footsteps on the basement stairs made Edward lift his head in alarm. The back of the couch would block them from view, but that wasn't the point of the thing. Roy stopped in the doorway and looked at Edward with a surprised expression. He was covered head to foot with mud. "Don't stop on my account," he said. Kenshin bit, lightly, scraping his teeth and Edward let out an involuntary moan.

Roy arched an eyebrow and disappeared into the laundry room. Edward pushed Kenshin's hips. "Don't you care that Roy just saw us?"

"No," Kenshin said. "It's not like he doesn't have any idea what you look like naked anyway, you an' Sariel are practically identical." He shifted his hips impatiently under Edward's hands. "I don't wanna walk upstairs with a hard-on, Ed, finish sucking me would you?"

"Man," Edward said. "You keep thinking about me an' Sariel sucking you, don't you?"

"Don't deny a man his fantasies," Kenshin said. "C'mon." His voice was beginning to tinge on whining.

Edward ran his fingers down Kenshin's cock. "Jeez, don't whine," he murmured, leaning back down. "So if you're imagining both of us, what are we doing?"

"Oh god," Kenshin said, running his tongue down the side of Edward's dick.

"One sucking, one fucking, huh," Edward lowered his head, sucking as much of Kenshin's dick into his mouth at once as he could before raising his head again. "So who's fucking you? Me, or Sariel?"

"Fuck," Kenshin moaned as Edward swallowed him again. "You, you're fucking me," he groaned. Edward grinned around Kenshin's cock, and squeezed the base of it. Kenshin let out a cry and came in Edward's mouth.

Edward coughed, coming up for air as Kenshin squeezed his cock. "Come on, come for me, Ed," Kenshin encouraged, pulling hard. Edward did, letting go loudly. Kenshin closed his eyes and turned his face, but the angle meant Edward came across Kenshin's face and throat.

"Shoulda swallowed it," Edward said breathlessly, and Kenshin pushed Edward's hips, shoving him off. Kenshin wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt as Edward rolled onto his back on the floor. "Looks good on you."

"And I'm the pervert?" Kenshin asked, stripping his dirtied shirt off and zipping up his pants.

"So we're both perverts," Edward said with a lazy grin.

"Is it safe to go by?" Roy stuck his head around the corner, and Kenshin gave him an annoyed look.

"Man, were you there the ENTIRE TIME?" Edward sat up, then realized that he was still hanging out of his pants and tucked himself away clumsily.

"Not the entire time," Roy said. "It was awkward."

Kenshin just now seemed to notice that Roy was covered in mud. "Did you track that all over my clean floors?"

"...no?"

Kenshin stood up, his face dark, and Roy very quickly exited the scene, heading up the stairs. Edward laughed as Kenshin stalked toward the stairs. "Angel or not I better not find mud on my carpets!" Kenshin shouted up the stairs after him.

Edward leaned his head back against the couch and laughed.


End file.
